experience_rofandomcom-20200214-history
Evolution
# If you are 800/250, talk to the Evolution NPC (Irving) # He will reset you back to 1/1. This is one evolution. # Go level to 800/250 and repeat to evolve again. # Do this 30 times to get an 'Evolution Token'. # Evo tokens are used to purchase extra stats. Q) When to evolve? After you get your first pinnacle (Odin's Blessing) Q) Why? You need your first pinnacle because it is required as part of Chapter 2. If you get a bad Odin's Blessing, you might want to remake it. Q) Where to evolve? * '''Players can evolve via NPC Irving * @jump 275 167 * Found on the right side of Moonhaven. '''Q) How much does it cost to evolve? * 10 Platinum Coins each evolution Q) How many times can I evolve? * You can evolve up to 1470 times, meaning that you will end up paying 14,700 PC and should end up with 49 Evolution Tokens. * Evolving 1470 times would also give a player a random Odin's Grace (see below). Tips Use these: * Battle Manuals * Wings of Storm/Hail/Meteor, * Deviling Hat (purchased from the headgear NPCs in the mall; left side of Moonhaven) * 4 Ancient Worm Cards on foot-gear. Acquisition: You are automatically given 5 Battle Manuals after creating a new character. Besides Guild Dungeon, Ancient Worms are found in the Endless Tower and can be summoned using Dead Branches. Ancient Worm cards can also be obtained from Old Card Album. Odin's Grace Once you evolve 1470 times, you will receive your second pinnacle, which will give you Odin's Grace. Odin's Grace is an item, that once opened, can give you one of these bonuses: Odin's Virtue * Grants its bearer increased Attack Power * +5 to all Stats * ATK + 2% Odin's Rage * Grants its bearer increased Magical Attack Power * +5 to all Stats * MATK + 2% Odin's Touch * Grants its bearer increased Accuracy * +5 to all Stats * HIT + 2% Odin's Rebound * Grants its bearer increased Flee * +5 to all Stats * FLEE + 2% Odin's Force * Grants its bearer increased Health Points * +5 to all Stats * Max HP + 150% * -20% SOFT DEF Odin's Desire * Grants its bearer increased Spiritual Points * +5 to all Stats * Max SP + 150% * -15% After-Cast Delay Odin's Dignity (Mythic Rare) * Grants its bearer increased resistance to Demi-Humans * +5 to all Stats * +1% resistance to Demi-Human monsters Odin's Brilliance (Mythic Rare) * Grants its bearer increased resistance to all elements * +5 to all Stats * +2% resistance to all elements Odin's Wardship * Grants its bearer increased defense * +5 to all Stats * DEF + 10 * MDEF + 10 * Hit—5% chance casting Auto Guard Lv:5 Odin's Superiority (Mythic Rare) * Grants its bearer Odin's authority * +3 to all Stats * ATK + 1% * MATK + 1% * Max HP + 20% * Max SP + 20% * HIT + 1% * FLEE + 1% * +1% resistance to Demi-Human monsters * +1% resistance to all elements * -7% After-Cast Delay * DEF + 5 * MDEF + 5 Category:Information Category:Unique Features __NOEDITSECTION__